


Proper Boneless Pizza

by Apluspancaque



Category: Boneless pizza - Fandom, Memes - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boneless, Meme, Memes, Other, Pizza, boneless pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apluspancaque/pseuds/Apluspancaque
Summary: LEMME GET UUUHHHHH BONELESS PIZZA WITH A 2 LITER O' COKE





	Proper Boneless Pizza

Wow I sure am hungry at the moment.  
*telephone rings*  
Hello welcome to our pizza establishment how may I help you sir?  
Yes hello, I would like to order one large pizza, preferably without bones, and a 2 litre bottle of Coca Cola please.  
Excuse me sir, what kind of pizza? And I apologize but our 2 litre soda machine broke, but our 1 litre machine is in perfect operation if you would like to purchase 2 one litre bottles to total 2 litres.  
What do you mean? Oh never mind, I won't need the beverage, just make sure my pizza lacks bones please.  
Excuse me for being rude but pizzas do not have bones in them.  
Well what did I just say then?  
You asked for your pizza to be bonelesss, implying that pizza has bones in it.  
Well I take it you do have bones in your pizza?  
No sir.  
Then what is the problem?  
Sir, please give me an example of a pizza you have encountered that has contained bones.  
Just please do not put bones in my pizza I don't understand why I have to specify so many times?  
Sir please explain to me how a pizza can be boneless if it does not have bones to begin with.  
If it does not contain bones, that would classify it as a boneless pizza.  
Sir, if I may ask, what is your level of education?  
Sir I don't understand the problem please just make sure the pizza I ordered does not contain any bones, please.  
I apologize but I am not making this pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Help


End file.
